dimentions2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Pop! Movies
List of Pop! Movies Figures Simple List 007 # 518: James Bond from Goldfinger # 519: Golden Girl from Goldfinger # 520: Oddjob from Goldfinger # 521: Blofeld from You Only Live Twice # 522: James Bond from The Spy Who Loved Me # 523: Jaws from The Spy Who Loved Me # 524: James Bond from Dr. No # 525: James Bond from Octopussy # 526: Oddjob (without Hat) from Goldfinger 21 Jump Street # 173: Morton Schmidt # 174: Greg Jenko 300 # 16: Leonidas A Clockwork Orange # 358: Alex DeLarge # 359: Alex DeLarge (Masked) A League of Their Own # 785: Jimmy # 786: Dottie A Nightmare on Elm Street # 2: Freddy Krueger # 2: Freddy Krueger (Glow in the Dark) # 224: Freddy Krueger (Syringe Fingers) Ace Ventura: Pet Detective # 32: Ace Ventura Alien # 30: Alien # 30: Alien (Bloody) # 731: Xenomorph (40th Anniversary) # 731: Xenomorph (Bloody) # 731: Xenomorph (Blue Metallic) # 732: Ripley in Spacesuit # 733: Ripley Holding Jonesy Alien: Covenant # 428: David # 429: Daniels # 430: Xenomorph # 430: Xenomorph (Bloody) # 431: Neomorph with Toddler # 432: Oram with Face Hugger Aliens # 345: Ellen Ripley # 346: Alien Queen Annabelle # 469: Annabelle Army of Darkness # 53: Ash # 54: Deadite # 54: Deadite (Bloody) Assassin's Creed # 375: Aguilar # 376: Maria # 377: Ojeda # 378: Callum Lynch # 379: Aguilar Crouching Austin Powers # 643: Austin Powers # 643: Austin Powers (Red Suit) # 644: Dr. Evil # 645: Vanessa Kensington Baby Driver # 594: Baby # 594: Baby (No Sunglasses) # 595: Bats Back to the Future # 49: Marty McFly # 50: Dr. Emmett Brown # 62: Dr. Emmett Brown (Glow in the Dark) # 236: Dr. Emmett Brown with Jumper Cables # 245: Marty McFly on Hoverboard # 602: Marty McFly with Guitar Beetlejuice # 5: Beetlejuice # 5: Beetlejuice (Glow in the Dark) # 362: Beetlejuice in Adam's Clothes # 605: Beetlejuice with Guide Hat # 605: Beetlejuice with Hat (Glow in the Dark) # 640: Lydia Deetz (Wedding) # 641: Beetlejuice (Wedding) # 642: Lydia Deetz with Book Beverly Hills Cop # 736: Axel Foley # 737: Axel Foley (Mumford) Big # 794: Josh Baskin (Kid) # 795: Josh Baskin (Piano) # 796: Zoltar (6") Big Trouble in Little China # 151: Jack Burton # 152: Gracie Law # 153: Lo Pan # 153: Lo Pan (Glow in the Dark) # 154: Rain # 155: Thunder # 156: Lightning Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure # 382: Bill # 383: Ted Blade Runner 2049 # 476: Officer K # 477: Deckard # 478: Wallace # 479: Luv # 480: Sapper # 480: Sapper (Helmeted) # 481: Joi Braveheart # 368: William Wallace # 368: William Wallace (Bloody) Bride of Chucky # 315: Chucky # 468: Tiffany # 468: Tiffany (Bloody) Bright # 558: Daryl Ward # 558: Daryl Ward with Wand # 559: Tikka # 560: Nick Jakoby # 561: Leilah Bruce Lee # 218: Bruce Lee (Enter the Dragon) # 218: Bruce Lee (Gold) # 218: Bruce Lee (White Pants) # 219: Bruce Lee (Game of Death) # 219: Bruce Lee (Gold) # 592: Bruce Lee (Flying Kick) Carrie # 467: Carrie Caddyshack # 720: Ty Webb # 720: Ty Webb (Blindfolded) # 721: Al Czervick # 722: Judge Smails # 723: Carl Spackler # 724: Gopher # 724: Gopher (Flocked) # 725: Judge Smails (with Hat) Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie # 426: Captain Underpants # 427: Professor Poopypants Cast Away # 791: Chuck Noland and Wilson # 792: Chuck Noland Child's Play 2 # 56: Chucky # 56: Chucky (Bloody) Chuck Norris # 673: Chuck Norris Clueless # 247: Cher # 248: Dionne # 249: Amber Coming to America # 574: Prince Akeem # 574: Prince Akeem (Gold) # 575: Semmi # 576: Randy Watson # 577: McDowell's Akeem Conan the Barbarian # 381: Conan the Barbarian # 381: Conan the Barbarian (Bloody Crimson Peak # 215: Sir Thomas Sharpe # 216: Edith Cushing # 217: Mother Ghost # 235: Edith Cushing (Bloody) Despicable Me # 35: Carl with Mustache # 125: Hula Minion # 125: Hula Minion (Glow in the Dark) # 126: Fire Alarm Minion # 126: Fire Alarm Minion (Glow in the Dark) Despicable Me 2 # 33: Gru # 34: Agnes # 35: Carl # 35: Carl (Glow in the Dark) # 36: Dave # 36: Dave (Metallic) # 36: Dave (Purple) # 37: Evil Minion # 37: Evil Minion (Metallic) Despicable Me 3 # 418: Tourist Dave # 419: Tourist Jerry # 419: Tourist Jerry (Metallic) # 420: Fluffy # 420: Fluffy (Flocked) # 421: Spy Gru # 421: Spy Gru with White Suit # 422: Kyle # 423: I Heart Gru Mel # 424: Lucky # 425: Jail Time Mel Die Hard # 667: John McClane # 668: Al Powell # 669: Hans Gruber # 670: Hans Gruber (Hands in Pockets) # 671: Tony Vreski # 672: John McClane (Shirtless) Director # 344: Paul Feig # 471: James Gunn # 593: James Wan # 596: Taika Waititi # 624: Alfred Hitchcock # 666: Guillermo del Toro # 704: J.J. Abrams # 736: Vince Gilligan # Jason Blum Dirty Dancing # 696: Baby # 697: Johnny Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story # 237: Peter La Feur # 238: White Goodman E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial # 130: E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial # 131: Elliott # 132: Gertie Edward Scissorhands # 17: Edward Scissorhands Elf # 484: Buddy Elf (with Syrup) # 484: Buddy Elf with Jack-in-the-Box # 485: Jovie # 486: Papa Elf # 487: Narwhal # 488: Buddy Elf (Snowballs) # 638: Buddy Elf with Raccoon # 639: Buddy Elf with Baby Ender's Game # 59: Ender # 60: Petra Ferris Bueller's Day Off # 317: Ferris Bueller # 318: Dancing Ferris # 319: Cameron Frye Flash Gordon # 309: Flash Gordon # 310: Ming the Merciless # 311: General Klytus # 312: Prince Vultan Forbidden Planet # 89: Robby the Robot # 89: Robby the Robot (Turquoise) # 89: Robby the Robot (Purple) Forrest Gump # 769: Forrest Gump with Chocolate # 770: Forrest Gump (Ping Pong) # 771: Forrest Gump Running (with Beard) Friday the 13th # 1: Jason Voorhees # 1: Jason Voorhees (Glow in the Dark) # 202: Jason Voorhees (Unmasked) # 361: Jason Voorhees (Blue Shirt) Ghost in the Shell # Major # Batou # Geisha # Major (Black Jacket) Ghostbusters (1984) # 104: Dr. Peter Venkman # 105: Dr. Raymond Stantz # 106: Dr. Egon Spengler # 107: Winston Zeddemore # 108: Slimer # 108: Slimer (Glow in the Dark) # 109: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man # 109: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Toasted) # 109: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Pink) # 109: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Pink Glow in the Dark) # 109: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Glow in the Dark) Ghostbusters (35th Anniversary) # 730: Banquet Room (Movie Moment) # 743: Dr. Egon Spengler # 744: Dr. Peter Venkman # 745: Dr. Raymond Stantz # 746: Winston Zeddemore # 747: Slimer # 747: Slimer (Translucent) # 748: Scary Library Ghost # 749: Stay Puft (10") Ghostbusters (2016) # 302: Patty Tolan # 303: Abby Yates # 304: Erin Gilbert # 305: Jillian Holtzman # 306: Kevin # 307: Gertrude Eldridge # 308: Rowan's Ghost # 308: Rowan's Ghost (Glow in the Dark) Godzilla # 239: Godzilla # 239: Godzilla (Black and White) # 239: Godzilla (Glow in the Dark) # 239: Godzilla (Burning) Grease # 553: Danny Zuko # 554: Sandy Olsson # 555: Danny Zuko (Carnival) # 556: Sandy Olsson (Carnival) Gremlins # 4: Gizmo # 4: Gizmo (Flocked) # 6: Stripe # 6: Stripe (Glow in the Dark) # 609: Greta # 610: Flashing Gremlin Halloween # 3: Michael Myers # 3: Michael Myers (Glow in the Dark) Hellboy # 750: Hellboy Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth # 134: Pinhead # 360: Pinhead (Glow in the Dark) Home Alone # 491: Kevin # 492: Harry # 493: Marv # 625: Kevin (Beanie) House of 1000 Corpses # 58: Captain Spaulding How to Train Your Dragon 2 # 95: Hiccup # 96: Astrid # 97: Stormfly # 98: Hookfang # 99: Barf and Belch # 100: Toothless # 100: Toothless with Racing Stripes # 232: Holiday Toothless How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World # 686: Toothless # 686: Toothless (10") # 687: Light Fury # 687: Light Fury (Glitter) # 726: Night Lights # 727: Night Lights (White) # 728: Night Lights (Blue Eyes) Independence Day # 281: Steve Hiller # 282: David Levinson # 283: Alien # 283: Alien with Baby # 283: Alien with White Eyes Independence Day: Resurgence # 299: Jake Morrison # 300: David Kevinson # 301: Alien Warrior It (1990) # 55: Pennywise # 55: Pennywise (Black and White) It (2017) # 472: Pennywise with Boat # 472: Pennywise with Boat (Sepia) # 473: Pennywise with Teeth # 474: Pennywise with Wig # 475: Pennywise with Balloon # 536: George Denbrough # 536: George Denbrough (without arm) # 537: Bill Denbrough # 538: Ben Hanscom # 539: Beverly Marsh # 539: Beverly Marsh (Bloody) # 540: Richie Tozier # 541: Eddie Kaspbrak # 542: Pennywise with Spider Legs # 542: Pennywise with Spider Legs (Glow in the Dark) # 543: Pennywise with Severed Arm # 544: Pennywise with Wrought Iron (in head) # 572: Mike Hanlon # 573: Stanley Uris # 584: Pennywise in Gutter It Chapter Two # 777: Pennywise with Open Arms # 778: Pennywise with Skateboard # 779: Pennywise with Beaver Hat # 780: Pennywise with Balloon # 781: Pennywise Funhouse with Dog Tongue # 782: Pennywise with Blade # 786: Pennywise with Boat (10") # 812: Pennywise Deadlights Jaws # 755: Chief Brody # 756: Matt Hooper # 757: Quint # 758: Great White Shark # 758: Great White Shark (Bloody) # 759: Great White Shark with Diving Tank # 760: Shark Biting Quint Jay and Silent Bob Strikes Back # 42: Jay # 43: Silent Bob John Wick: Chapter 2 # 387: John Wick # 387: John Wick (Bloody) Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle # 494: Dr. Smolder Bravestone # 495: Professor Shelly Oberon Jupiter Ascending # 127: Jupiter Jones # 128: Caine Wise # 129: Queen Jupiter Jurassic Park # 545: Dr. Alan Grant # 546: John Hammond # 547: Dr. Ian Malcolm # 548: Tyrannosaurus Rex # 549: Velociraptor # 550: Dilophosaurus # 550: Dilophosaurus (with Frill) # 550: Dilophosaurus (Red) # 551: Dennis Nedry # 552: Dr. Ian Malcolm Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom # 585: Owen Grady # 586: Blue # 587: Stygimoloch # 588: Indoraptor # 589: Owen with Baby Raptor # 590: Claire Dearing # 591: Tyrannosaurus Rex (10") Kill Bill # 68: The Bride # 69: Bill # 70: O-Ren Ishii # 71: Gogo Yubari # 71: Gogo Yubari (Bloody) # 72: Crazy 88 Kingsman # 462: Harry # 463: Eggsy with JB # 464: Valentine # 465: Gazelle Kong: Skull Island # 388: King Kong Kubo and the Two Strings # 650: Kubo and Little Honzo # 651: Kubo with Helmet # 652: Monkey Kung Fu Panda # 250: Po # 250: Po (Flocked) # 251: Tigress # 252: Po with Hat Labyrinth # 363: Sarah & Worm # 364: Jareth # 365: Jareth with Orb # 365: Jareth (Glitter) # 366: Ludo # 367: Hoggle Little Shop of Horrors # 653: Baby Audrey II # 654: Audrey II # 654: Audrey II (Bloody) # 655: Seymour Krelborn # 656: Audrey Fulquad # 657: Orin Scrivello D.D.S. Mad Max: Fury Road # 507: Imperator Furiosa # 507: Imperator Furiosa (Bloody) # 508: Furiosa without Arm # 509: Max Rockatansky # 510: Blood Bag (Max with cage mask) # 511: Nux with Goggles # 512: Nux # 513: Capable # 514: The Valkyrie # 515: Immortan Joe # 515: Immortan Joe (Unmasked) # 516: Coma-Doof Warrior # 517: Coma-Doof Warrior with Flames # 527: Rictus Erectus Mean Girls # 289: Regina # 290: Cady # 291: Gretchen # 292: Karen Men in Black # 715: Agent J & Frank # 716: Agent K & Neeble # 717: Edgar # 718: Agent J with Gun Men in Black: International # 738: Agent H # 739: Agent M # 740: Pawny # 741: Alien Twins # 742: Agent M & Pawny Minions # 166: Bored Silly Kevin # 167: Au Naturel # 168: King Bob # 169: Cro-Minion # 170: Eye, Matie # 171: Gone Batty Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children # 260: Jake Portman # 261: Emma Bloom # 262: Miss Peregrine # 263: Mr. Barron # 264: The Twins Monster High # 369: Frankie Stein # 370: Draculaura # 371: Clawdeen Wolf # 372: Cleo De Nile # 373: Lagoona Blue # 374: Skelita Calavera Monty Python and the Holy Grail # 197: King Arthur # 198: Sir Bedevere # 199: French Taunter # 200: Black Knight # 201: Tim the Enchanter # 246: Black Knight (Flesh Wound) Mortal Engines # 679: Hester Shaw # 680: Hester Shaw (Unmasked) # 681: Tom Natsworthy # 682: Thaddeus Valentine # 683: Anna Fang Nacho Libre # 647: Nacho Libre # 647: Nacho Libre (Masked) Napoleon Dynamite # 204: Napoleon # 205: Pedro # 206: Kip # 207: Deb # 208: Uncle Rico National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation # 242: Clark Griswald # 243: Cousin Eddie Nosferatu # 136: Nosferatu Office Space # 710: Peter Gibbons # 711: Joanna # 712: Bill Lumbergh # 713: Milton # 774: Sticky Note Man Pan's Labyrinth # 603: Fauno # 604: Pale Man Penguins of Madagascar # 161: Skipper # 162: Kowalski # 163: Rico # 164: Private # 165: Short Fuse # 172: Rico with Mallet Pet Sematary # 729: Gage & Church Pitch Perfect # 221: Beca # 222: Fat Amy # 223: Aubrey Planet of the Apes # 26: Cornelius # 27: Dr. Zaius # 28: General Ursus # 29: Ape Soldier Power Rangers # 396: Black Ranger # 397: Pink Ranger # 398: Yellow Ranger # 399: Blue Ranger # 400: Red Ranger # 401: Rita Predator # Predator # Predator (Clear) # Predator (Bloody) # Predator (Clear with Green Splatter) Pretty Woman # 761: Vivian Ward # 761: Vivian Ward with her Blonde Hair # 762: Vivian Ward (Red Dress) # 763: Edward Lewis Pride and Prejudice and Zombies # 266: Elizabeth Bennet # 267: Jane Bennet # 268: Mr. Darcy # 269: Parson Collins # 270: Lady Catherine # 271: Mrs. Featherstone Producer # 794: Jason Blum Psycho # 466: Norman Bates # 466: Norman Bates (Black and White) Pulp Fiction # 61: Vincent Vega # 61: Vincent Vega (Bloody) # 62: Jules # 62: Jules (Bloody) # 63: Mia Wallace # 64: Jimmie # 65: Butch Coolidge Ready Player One # 496: Parzival # 496: Parzival (Antique) # 496: Parzival (Clear) # 497: Art3mis # 497: Art3mis (Copper) # 498: Aech # 499: Daito # 500: Sho # 501: Sorrento # 502: I-R0K # 503: Sixer # 503: Sixer (Jade) # 503: Sixer (Jade Glow) # 557: The Iron Giant RoboCop # 22: RoboCop Rocky # 18: Rocky Balboa # 19: Apollo Creed # 20: Clubber Lang Romeo + Juliet # 708: Romeo # 708: Romeo (Hawaiian Shirt) # 709: Juliet Rudy # 699: Ruby Saw # 52: Billy # 52: Billy (Bloody) Scarface # 86: Tony Montana Scott Pilgrim # 333: Scott Pilgrim # 334: Romona Flowers # 335: Knives Chau # 335: Knives Chau (Digital) # 336: Scott (Astro Boy Shirt) # 336: Scott Pilgrim (Plumtree Shirt) # 402: Todd Ingram # 403: Envy Adams # 459: Scott Pilgrim # 460: Roxy Richter # 470: Nega Scott # 606: Lucas Lee # 719: Ramona Flowers Scream # 51: Ghostface Shaun of the Dead # 240: Shaun # 240: Shaun (Bloody) # 241: Ed # 241: Ed (Bloody) # 259: Ed (Zombie) Shrek # 278: Shrek # 279: Donkey # 280: Puss in Boots Sixteen Candles # 137: Samantha Baker # 138: Jack Ryan # 139: Ted # 140: Long Duck Dong Smallfoot # 597: Stonekeeper # 598: Migo # 599: Fleem # 600: Percy # 601: Meechee # 617: Gwangi Space Jam # 413: Bugs Bunny # 414: Taz # 414: Taz (Open Mouth) # 415: Marvin the Martian # 416: Swackhammer # 417: M3 (Blue Monstar) Split # 648: Hedwig # 649: Beast Star Trek Beyond # 347: Captain Kirk # 348: Spock # 349: Bones # 350: Sulu # 351: Chekov # 352: Scotty # 353: Uhura # 354: Captain Kirk (Survival Suit) # 355: Chekov (Survival Suit) # 356: Jaylah # 357: Krall Starship Troopers # 735: Johnny Rico Step Brothers # 233: Brennan Boback # 234: Dale Boback Super Troopers # 581: Ramathorn # 582: Mac # 583: Farva # 766: Rabbit # 767: Foster Superbad # 175: Evan # 176: Seth # 177: McLovin Talladega Nights # 183: Ricky Booby # 184: Cal Naughton Jr. # 185: Jean Girard Taxi Driver # 220: Travis Bickle Ted 2 # 187: Ted with Remote # 187: Ted with Remote (Flocked) # 188: Ted with Beer Bottle # 196: Ted with Flash Shirt Teen Wolf # 773: Scott Howard The BFG # 316: The Big Friendly Giant The Big Lebowski # 81: The Dude # 82: Walter # 83: Donny # 84: Maude # 85: The Jesus The Book of Life # 91: Manolo # 92: Maria # 93: Xibalba # 94: La Muerte # 94: La Muerte (Glow in the Dark) # 150: Manolo (Remembered) The Boondock Saints # 181: Connor MacManus # 182: Murphy MacManus The Boss Baby # 394: Boss Baby (Suit) # 395: Boss Baby (Diaper & Tie) The Breakfast Club # 144: Andrew Clark # 145: Brian Johnson # 146: John Bender # 147: Claire Standish # 148: Allison Reynolds # 149: Richard Vernon The Crow # 133: The Crow The Dark Crystal # 339: Jen # 340: Kira & Fizzgag # 341: Aughra # 342: The Chamberlain Skeksis # 343: Ursol the Chanter The Dark Tower # 450: The Gunslinger # 451: The Man in Black # 452: The Gunslinger (One Gun) The Emoji Movie 2: Get Down # 753: Gene # 754: Jailbreak The Exorcist # 203: Regan The Fast and the Furious # 275: Dom Toretto # 276: Brian O'Conner # 277: Luke Hobbs The Fifth Element # 189: Korben Dallas # 190: Leeloo (Civilain) # 191: Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg # 192: Ruby Rhod # 193: Leeloo (Thermal Bandage) # 194: Mangalore # 195: Diva Palavalaguna The Godfather # 389: Vito Corleone # 390: Michael Corleone # 390: Michael Corleone (Gray Suit) # 391: Sonny Corleone # 392: Fredo Corleone # 404: Michael Corleone with Hat The Goonies # 76: Sloth # 76: Sloth (Superman) # 77: Mikey # 78: Mouth # 79: Chunk # 80: Data The Grinch # 659: The Grinch # 660: Max the Dog # 661: Cindy-Lou Who # 662: The Young Grinch # 663: The Grinch with Scarf # 664: The Grinch in Underwear # 665: Max with Antlers The Hangover # 15: Alan & Carlos The Hateful Eight # 255: John "The Hangman" Ruth # 256: Major Marquis Warren # 257: Daisy Domergue # 258: Sheriff Chris Mannix The Hobbit # 12: Bilbo Baggins # 12: Bilbo Baggins (Spider Webs) # 13: Gandalf # 14: Gollum # 44: Bilbo Baggins (Invisible) # 45: Gandalf # 46: Legolas Greenleaf # 46: Legolas Greenleaf (Blue Eyes) # 47: Thorin Oakenshield # 48: Azog # 123: Tauriel # 124: Smaug # 124: Smaug (Yellow Eyes) # 124: Smaug (Gold Metallic) The Hunger Games # 225: Katniss The Girl on Fire # 226: Katniss Everdeen # 227: Effie Trinket # 228: Peeta Mellark # 229: President Snow # 230: Katniss (Wedding Dress) # 231: Katniss (The Mockingjay) The Iron Giant # 90: The Iron Giant # 244: The Iron Giant with Car The Karate Kid # 178: Daniel Larusso # 179: Mr. Miyagi # 180: Johnny Lawrence The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou # 714: Steve The Lord of the Rings # 122: Sauron # 443: Gandalf (Balrog Fight) # 444: Frodo Baggins # 444: Frodo Baggins (Cursed) # 444: Frodo Baggins (Invisible) # 445: Samwise Gamgee # 446: Nazgul # 447: Saruman # 448: Balrog # 448: Balrog (Glow in the Dark) # 449: Twilight Ringwraith # 528: Merry Brandybuck # 529: Treebeard # 530: Pippin Took # 531: Aragorn # 532: Gollum (Crouched) # 532: Gollum (Crouched) (Fish) # 533: Lurtz # 534: King Aragorn # 535: Gollum (Crouched) (Invisible) # 628: Legolas # 629: Gimli # 630: Boromir # 631: Galadriel # 632: Witch King # 633: Dunharrow King # 634: Galadriel (Tempted) # 635: Elrond # 636: Grishnákh The Lost Boys # 613: Michael Emerson # 614: Sam Emerson # 615: David # 616: Vampire David The Matrix # 157: Neo # 158: Agent Smith # 159: Morpheus # 160: Trinity The Mummy # 434: The Mummy # 435: Ahmanet # 436: Nick Morton The Predator # 618: Rory with Predator Mask # 619: Assassin Predator (Super Predator) # 620: Fugitive Predator # 620: Fugitivie Predator (Unmasked) # 620: Fugitive Predator (Disappearing) # 620: Fugitive Predator (Black Chrome) # 620: Fugitive Predator (Invisible) # 620: Fugitive Predator (Red) # 621: Predator Hound # 621: Predator Hound (Green) # 621: Predator Hound (Heat Vision) The Princess Bride # 578: Buttercup # 579: Westley # 579: Westly (Masked) # 580: Inigo Montoya The Rocky Horror Picture Show # 209: Dr. Frank-N-Furter # 210: Janet Weiss # 211: Brad Majors # 212: Riff Raff # 213: Magenta # 214: Columbia The Sandlot # 567: Smalls # 568: Benny # 569: Squints # 570: Ham # 571: The Beast The Secret Life of Pets # 293: Max # 293: Max (Flocked) # 294: Gidget # 294: Gidget (Flocked) # 295: Chloe # 295: Chloe (Flocked) # 296: Duke # 297: Snowball # 298: Insane Snowball The Secret Life of Pets 2 # 764: Max with Cone # 765: Snowball (Superhero Suit) The Shape of Water # 626: Elisa with Broom # 637: Amphibian Man The Shining # 456: Jack Torrance # 456: Jack Torrance (Frozen) # 457: Wendy Torrance # 458: Danny Torrance The Silence of the Lambs # Hannibal Lecter The Texas Chain Saw Massacre # 11: Leatherface # 623: Leatherface (Pretty Woman Mask) The Witch # 612: Black Phillip The Wizard of Oz # 7: Dorothy and Toto # 8: Wicked Witch # 8: Wicked Witch (Metallic) # 9: Winged Monkey # 9: Winged Monkey (Metallic) # 38: Tin Man # 39: Scarecrow # 40: Cowardly Lion # 40: Cowardly Lion (Flocked) # 41: Glinda the Good Witch Titanic # 705: Jack # 706: Rose Tommy Boy # 504: Tommy # 505: Richard # 506: Tommy (Ripped Coat) Trading Places # 674: Billy Ray Valetine # 675: Louis Winthorpe III # 676: Special Agent Orange # 677: Santa Louis # 678: Louis Winthorpe III (Haggard) Transformers # 101: Optimus Prime # 102: Bumblebee # 103: Autobot Drift # 110: Optimus Prime with sword # 135: Stinger Trick 'r Treat # 57: Sam Twilight # 320: Edward Cullen # 321: Bella Swan # 322: Jacob Black # 323: Bella "Wedding Dress" # 324: Edward "Tuxedo" # 325: Jane of the Volturi Guard # 326: Jane of the Volturi Guard with Hood Universal Monsters # 111: Dracula # 112: Frankenstein # 112: Frankenstein (Glow in the Dark) # 113: The Bride of Frankenstein # 113: The Bride of Frankenstein (Glow in the Dark) # 114: The Wolf Man # 114: The Wolf Man (Flocked) # 114: The Wolf Man (Glow in the Dark) # 115: The Mummy # 116: Creature from The Black Lagoon # 116: Creature from The Black Lagoon (Glow in the Dark) # 116: Creature from The Black Lagoon (Metallic) # 117: The Phantom of the Opera # 118: Metaluna Mutant # 607: Frankenstein with Flower # 608: The Invisible Man # 608: The Invisible Man (Clear) # 799: Dracula holding a candle V for Vendetta # 10: V for Vendetta # 10: V for Vendetta (Metallic) Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets # 437: Valerian # 438: Laureline # 439: Doghan Daguis # 439: Doghan Daguis with satchel # 439: Doghan Daguis with black and white case # 440: Comm. Arun Filitt # 441: Igon Siruss # 442: Da War for the Planet of the Apes # 453: Caesar # 454: Maurice # 455: Bad Ape Warcraft: The Beginning # 284: Lothar # 285: Ling Llane # 286: Garona # 287: Durotan # 288: Orgrim Watchmen # 23: Dr. Manhattan # 24: Rorschach # 24: Rorschach (Bloody) Wayne's World # 684: Wayne # 685: Garth Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory # 253: Willy Wonka # 254: Oompa Loompa # 327: Charlie Bucket # 328: Grandpa Joe # 329: Veruca Salt # 330: Mike Teevee # 331: Violet Beauregarde # 332: Augustus Gloop Zoolander # 700: Derek Zoolander # 701: Hansel # 702: Mugatu # 702: Mugatu with Dog # 703: Derek Zoolander (Merman) Category:Pop! Vinyl Category:Funko